llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 46
Nozomi's Secret The secrets of my spiritual power, revealed! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Hanayo': Y-Yes! Rin: Uh-oh, the teacher picked Hanayo. I hope she knows the answer… Hanayo: Umm… I think it’d be best to do some research on the writer, so that I could better understand the intention behind the article… Hanayo: Huh: D-Do the research and give a presentation at our next class? Hanayo: M-Me? Oh geez, what am I gonna do? I don’t know if I can pull this off… Hanayo: Someone… Anyone… Help me! Kotori: Hmmmmm. Not like this, but not like that… Honoka: What’s up, Kotori? Kotori: Honoka, Umi, I need inspiration. I can’t think of anything!  Kotori: I’ve got an endless list of spectacularly cute costumes that I want to make, but for some reason my mind is totally blank! Kotori: Argh, I give up. *Flop* Umi: Kotori, you’ll be fin. Get a grip! Honoka: What’s the matter, Kotori? Normally you’re chock full of great ideas. Kotori: Ideas, indeed. Where have all my ideas gone? Please, come back out. Don’t hide! Honoka: K-Kotori, snap out of it! Kotori: Oh! I know what to do at times like this! Honoka: Huh? Kotori, where’re you going? Umi: After her, Honoka! Kotori: *Whine* Nozomiiii! Nozomi: Kotori: What’s the matter? Kotori: I… I… Kotori: I need help, Nozomi! Nozomi: I get it, I get it! Stop, take some deep breaths, and let’s settle down, okay? There, there… Kotori: Huff… Huu… Haha… Hoooo… Haaaaaaah… Nozomi: If you need advice, I’m happy to listen for as long as you need. Hanayo: Nozomi, help me! Nozomi: *Giggle* Why don’t the two of you settle in, and we’ll all take it nice and slow. Hanayo: And now I have to give a presentation in front of the whole class! Kotori: I cannot remember what the costume I wanted to create looks like anymore. Nozomi: Mm-hmm, You two are both in quite a pickle! Nozomi: First, a charm for Hanayo to keep away the butterflies during your next class. Hanayo: Ooh! Nozomi: And for Kotori, a charm to inspire new ideas. Kotori: Yay! Now we can finally relax, Hanayo. Hanayo: Yup! We would’ve been in big trouble without Nozomi. Honoka: You two really put a lot of stock in Nozomi’s charms. Eli: You’re so reliable at times like these, Nozomi. Nozomi: I’m always ready for action! Maki: But Hanayo’s already good at research, and Kotori’s constantly coming up with new ideas. They would’ve been fine with or without charms. Hanayo: I was nervous, though! When I get nervous, my knees start knocking and I can’t even speak clearly. Kotori: Yeah! And I know I can usually come up with ideas, but there are times where I can’t manage to think of a single thing. Maki: I suppose I can sympathize with that. Nozomi: Heh, heh, heh. Those are the times when you need my spiritual power! Nico: Are you doing shady stuff again, Nozomi? Nozomi: It’s not shady! You can’t argue with results. My charms are packed with spiritual power. Umi: Nozomi, how exactly do you make these charms work? Can you describe what to do, in concrete terms? Nozomi: Buh- Umi: Buh? Nozomi: Concrete terms… Let’s see… What should I do? Nico: Huh? You’re just now trying to think of what to do? Nozomi: N-Not like that! The contents of the charms are all predetermined. Nozomi: Umm… We’ll go to the roof. The wind will feel nice, and it’ll raise my spiritual power, too! Hanayo: Oh, okay! I’ll go up too, so I can feel the breeze while the charm works its magic on me. Kotori: We’re counting on you, Nozomi. Rin: *Stare* Nico: We’re being deceived… Honoka: Huh? Nico, Rin, what’s the matter? Rin: Was Nozomi acting a little strange just now? |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Rin': I think there's some kind of secret behind Nozomi's powers! Honoka: Oh, ho! Nico: A secret she won’t… No, a secret she can’t tell a soul. Honoka: I see! Nico: I think Nozomi’s just saying whatever she has to in order to avoid saying what’s really on her mind, or doing what she really wants to do. Eli: ………………… Nico: That’s why I say there’s a secret behind her spiritual powers. I want to know the real Nozomi better. Maki: You know, I remember when I said I didn’t believe in fortune-telling, and Nozomi went around laying the groundwork with the rest of you. You all bought it, too. Maki: Still… I don’t get the impression that Nozomi’s spiritual powers are fake. Honoka: I’ve been wondering… The word “spiritual…” Nico: Do you know something we don’t? Honoka: What does it mean? What language is that? Maki: We should start from square one, is that it? Umi: It’s English, and it means things related to spirits, or the divine. Try to remember that, okay, Honoka? Honoka: So spiritual powers are like, supernatural powers? Rin: I’ve got it! The spirits must come down from the sky! Honka: Is that possible?! Whose spirits?! Nico: Eli, don’t you have any insight to share? Eli: I don’t know any more about her abilities than the rest of you. As long as she gets good results, what does it matter? Umi: Agreed. I’m sure whatever powers she has, they’re good and pure. Rin: Eli, Umi, you’re both way off base! Umi: W-We are? Nico: Think a little harder. If you had a gift like that, you could do whatever you want. Nico, Rin: I want supernatural powers, too! Honoka: Umm… Me too! Umi: I-I see… Maki: So all that talk about wanting to know the real Nozomi was an act. All you really want is to use her powers for your own purposes. Nico: We’ve gotta go for it. We need to uncover the secret behind Nozomi’s abilities! Rin: We’ll watch her build up power and put it to work. Then we’ll charge up our own powers! Maki: Huh? Hang on, isn’t skulking around behind Nozomi’s back kind of creepy? Eli: I agree. Can’t you just ask her directly instead of going through all that? Nico: We could ask her a million times and she’d just find a way to avoid the question. She’s a close, dear friend. It’s not fair for her to hide things from us! Eli: I see… I really don’t think this is a good idea, but you’ve got not intention of quitting, do you? Maki: If Nozomi notices us sneaking around, things could get really bad, really fast. Nico: *Gulp* Rin: Sometimes you’ve just gotta go for it. Honoka: Okay… Let’s uncover Nozomi’s secret! Nico, Rin: Yeah! Nozomi: Ahh, what a beautiful day. It’s never a bad idea to get outside and soak up some solar power. Nico: I see. First she absorbs energy from the sun. Umi: Plus, the nice weather gives her a sunnier disposition. Honoka: That makes sense! Sunny days always get me fired up to do my best. Rin: Spread your arms out… Watch, I’m gonna get some of the sun’s power, too! Nico: Look, she’s washing her hands. She started with her right hand. I wonder if that means something. Rin: Let’s wash out hands, too!  Nico: Maybe the secret to Nozomi’s power is hidden in every little action she takes. Maki: Aren’t you overanalyzing? Going out to get some sun and washing your hands are perfectly normal activities. Honoka: She’s pulling out a fortune slip! Nozomi: Excellent luck, as usual. Thank you for blessing me today. Rin: Her powers strike again! Umi: Now someone’s calling her. Nozomi: Yes? Yes… What? I won a year’s supply of rice?! Nozomi: That’s so awesome. Maybe I’ll split it with Hanayo. Nico: Oh my gosh. Nozomi’s powers are starting to scare me! Honoka: Nozomi… She’s made of gold! She’s got unlimited luck! Maki: I guess there’s more to this than just coincidence or deception. Rin: We need to quickly learn how to use our powers, too! Nozomi: Achoo! Huh? What brought that on? Nozomi: Heh, heh. Someone must be talking about me! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Kotori': Huh? Huh? Honoka, Umi, why're you two splayed out on the roof like that? Honoka: It’s sunny out, so we’re absorbing the sun’s energy! Aren’t we, Umi? Umi: Yes! I suppose it doesn’t hurt to appreciate the sun’s blessings like this every now and then. Umi: And maybe I’ll take in a little… power… Kotori: Huh?! Rin: Ma-ki! Let’s go wash our hands. Maki: Yes, yes. Hanayo: Wash your hands? Are they dirty? Rin: Nope. We’re charging up power! Rin: You should do it too, Hanayo. Next time you wash your hands, start with the right one. See you later! Hanayo: Are they juts practicing getting their hands pretty and clean? Nozomi: *Stare* Nozomi: *Snicker* Whatever they’re up to, it looks like they’re enjoying themselves. Honoka: Let’s go, Umi! Umi: Okay! Honoka: One, two… Honoka: Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT! Umi: Scissors. Honoka: Paper! Honoka: Arrrrgh! I lost again! Nico: My horoscope says, “Cancer, your luck is going to be abysmal. Quit while you’re ahead and spend the day at home.” What the heck?! Honoka: But we’ve been acting just like Nozomi this whole time. We should be overflowing with spiritual power by now! Rin: Maybe we still haven’t built up enough. Umi: Umm… Nico: What? Umi: Does spiritual power have any effect on rock-paper-scissors matches, or pre-printed horoscopes? Honoka: Hmm… Wait, what? Nico: Morning practice tomorrow, ladies. Don’t be late! Nozomi: Whew… Eli: Oh, what’s wrong, Nozomi? What’re you sighing for? Nozomi: Lately, I’ve had this feeling… Nozomi: That everyone in has been following me around. Nico: *Gulp* Eli: I don’t believe you all. Have you been at it again? Nico: N-N-N-N-Not at all! Please, like we have nothing better to do than tail Nozomi. Nozomi: Really? You guys are my best friends. You didn’t think I was lying to you, right? Nozomi: If you didn’t trust me… I’d be heartbroken. Nico: Urk- Nico: I-It’s not like that! We weren’t spying on you because we don’t trust you! Nozomi: Nico… Nozomi: You admitted it. I heard it loud and clear! Nico: *Gasp* Nozomi, you tricked me! Nozomi: Heh, heh, heh. Serves you right for sneaking around behind my back! Nozomi: It’s been a long time, so I think you’re overdue. Nico: …! Nozomi: Bear hug! Huggie, huggie, huggie! Nico: Eeeek! Nico: I-It wasn’t just me! Everyone else was in on it! Eli: *Sigh* What a childish excuse. You reap what you sow. Nozomi: Heh, heh, heh. See? Bad things happen when you doubt the legitimacy of my spiritual powers. Eli: I’m sorry, Nozomi. I’m warning you all again as well. Stop following Nozomi around!  'Nozomi': It’s all good! What’re you apologizing for anyway Eli? Knowing everyone was right behind me copying whatever I did was kinda cool. Nozomi: Although… think that you all didn’t believe me made me pretty sad. Eli: Nozomi… Nozomi: Of course, as the person in charge of the mysterious and spiritual, it’s probably better if I have a bit of a suspicious air about me. Eli: No one ever doubted you, Nozomi. Nozomi: Eli… Eli: We wanted to get to know you better. Nozomi: …………………… Eli: We’re best friends. It’s only natural we’d want to know each other better!  Nozomi: But I… Eli: Everyone has things they don’t want to share with others. You don’t owe anyone any explanations. Eli: Just do what you feel is right. Eli: Now, let’s head home before it gets dark. Nozomi: Yeah… Sure. Nozomi: Do what I feel is right? |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Kotori': Seriously? You were trying to figure out the secret to Nozomi's spiritual power? Rin: Yeah! We copied everything she did, but we weren’t able to use any of the powers she has. Hanayo: I bet Nozomi’s the only one who can use them. Honoka: Yeah. Nozomi’s got real, honest-to-goodness spiritual powers. How cool is that? Rin: I really wanted to use them too, but I guess there’s no way around it. Nozomi’s powers are for Nozomi only. Hanayo: You should get her to cast a charm on you, Rin. I’m sure that’d make her happy! Rin: Sure! I’ll have to think of a wish or something first. Umi: The kids who hang around the shopping district know about Nozomi, too. Apparently they come to her for help and advice, too. Kotori: I don’t blame them. With such a helpful, reliable girl living nearby, who wouldn’t seek her out? Umi: Indeed. It’s not just us. Lots of people put their faith in Nozomi. Maki: And since her charms seem to produce good results, I see why Umi and Eli feel there’s no need to mention anything beyond that. Eli: Some secrets are better left unrevealed. Nico: ……………… Honoka: What’s wrong, Nico? Nico: I’m not satisfied. Maki: You’re still not giving up? Nozomi: ……………… Umi: Nozomi… Rin: Huh? N-Nozomi?! Nozomi: Heh, heh, heh! I can see all of you following me plain as day. Honoka: Eek! I’m sorry! Rin: We definitely believe your spiritual powers are the real deal. Nico: Yeah… They’re not fake, but… Nico: If there’s a secret to them, I wanna know what it is. Eli: Nico… Nozomi: ……………… Eli: No one ever doubted you, Nozomi. Nozomi: Eli… Eli: We wanted to get to know you more. Nozomi: So be it, then. Nozomi: So, you dig my abilities, huh? You must really like me, Nico. Nozomi: Okay, then. I’ll teach everyone the secrets of my spiritual powers. Nico: Huh?! Honoka: Really? Hooray! Eli: Are you sure? Nozomi: Yup! I thought a lot about what you said, Eli. Nozomi: I want to get to know everyone better, and I want you all to know me better, too. Eli: Nozomi… Rin: Now we’ll get to use magic powers, too! Nozomi: The truth is… Nico: *Gulp* Nozomi: I’m just innately lucky. Rin: Huh? Honoka: Innately? Nozomi: *Giggle* Awesome, right? Every fortune I’ve ever drawn since I was a little kid has been for super-good luck. Nozomi: But the most important part of my powers… Nozomi: It’s the feeling I have of wanting to help those in trouble, or don’t have the courage to take action. It’s the desire to give them the push they need. Rin: Feelings? Feelings are the secret behind your powers? Nozomi: Yes. Like when you get too rushed and mess up things you should be able to do, or when you hesitate to do something because you’re afraid to fail. Nozomi: Everyone has moments when they feel a little blue. Nozomi: That’s when I feel like I need to give them that little push, and tell them that they can do it. Nozomi: That’s the real secret to my powers. Honoka: I get it! Hanayo: Then it’s not something supernatural that you do to cheer us up. Kotori: It’s you giving us the push we need to break out of whatever funk we’re in. Nico: Caring about others is the real secret, huh? Umi: Since her charms work every time, it must mean that Nozomi’s more caring than anyone else. Maki: You could just give people advice directly, without all the hoopla. Nozomi: Never! It’d be way too embarrassing to walk up to somebody and say, “ I have some advice for you, because I’m worried about you.” Eli: You’re very bashful sometimes, Nozomi. Nozomi: Err… Rin: Nozomi’s turning beet red! How cute! Nozomi: C-Cut it out… Nozomi: I wasn’t worried about blushing. I just wanted to keep my mysterious aura. Nico: You don’t need to try and fit into any character archetypes, Nozomi. Nozomi: ……………… Nozomi: But I… I… Nozomi: I care about all of you from the bottom of my heart! I didn’t want anyone to know because it’s so embarrassing. Nozomi: No one likes a friend who’s clingy and overbearing. Kotori: You’re neither of those! We all love you just as much!  'Rin': Yeah, yeah! Maki: You’re a real handful, you know that? Nozomi: Tee-hee. Nico: Well, that’s just Nozomi being Nozomi. Eli: We all love you dearly, Nozomi. Honoka: Yup! Hanayo: Hearing the secret behind your powers just makes me admire them even more. Umi: I completely agree. Eli: For as mush as you push us when we need it, we’ll be there to push you, too. Nozomi: Geez… You guys really got me. Nozomi: Okay! Today I’m gonna channel every bit of my spiritual powers into all of you! |} Category:Story Category:Muse